1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an atomizer, and more particularly to an atomizer that provides an effect of water-saving.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional atomizer in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 is adapted to be mounted on a urinal, and comprises an inlet hose (51) connected to a water source and a control valve (52) mounted on the inlet hose (51) to selectively open the inlet hose (51). An outlet hose (53) is horizontally mounted in the urinal and perpendicularly communicates with the inlet hose (51). The outlet hose (53) includes multiple apertures (54) defined in the outlet hose (53) to allow the water spray into the urinal when the valve (52) opens the inlet hose (51). The water is sprayed from the apertures (54) in the outlet hose (54) to wash the remained urine on the periphery of the urinal.
The water is formed multiple spouts after flowing out of the outlet hose (53) such that the water can not be uniformly distributed to the periphery of the urinal. Consequently, the conventional atomizer cannot provide a good cleaning effect to the urinal. Furthermore, the spreading area of the water cannot fully cover the urinal such the peculiar smell is upward spread when the multiple spouts downward sprayed from the outlet hose (53). It will make the user feel uncomfortable and wastewater.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional atomizer.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved atomizer that can fully atomize water for achieve an effect of water-saving.
To achieve the objective, the atomizer in accordance with the present invention comprises a plenum having an open first end with a diameter greater than that of a second end of the plenum. An inlet defined in the second end of the plenum. The inlet communicates with an inner periphery of the plenum and connected to a water source. A sprayer is attached to the open first end for closing the plenum and has multiple through holes defined therein. An atomizing device is securely attached to the sprayer opposite to the plenum. The atomizing device includes multiple nozzles each co-axially aligning with a corresponding one of the multiple through holes. The nozzle includes a skirt extending from the atomizing device. Each nozzle has at least two awls laterally and radially extending from an inner periphery of each of the skirt to centrally define a passage that co-axially aligning with a corresponding one of the through hole.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.